Some embodiments discussed herein relate generally to wireless devices such as cell phones, smart phones, and similar handheld devices such as tablet computer or tablets. Such embodiments include a protective cover that can be attached to, and protect, a surface of such a wireless device without negatively impacting the performance of the wireless device or affecting other functions of the wireless device.
Some known protective covers can be applied on the wireless devices to cover and protect a screen and/or other portions of a surface of the wireless devices. Such known protective covers, however, typically affect RF (radio frequency) transmission or some other functions of the wireless devices. For example, some of the known protective covers can trigger an embedded proximity sensor, thus limiting RF transmission from the wireless devices. For another example, some of the known protective cover can block a camera embedded in the wireless devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that can provide protection to a screen or surface of a wireless device without triggering a proximity sensor or blocking a camera of that wireless device.